


red flavor

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Jongdae attempts to get the cute boy's phone number. Things are spilled.





	red flavor

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a self indulgent thing i wrote awhile back and finished today so yeah

For the first time in his life Jongdae has to take summer classes. One of the most painful things any one can do in university is sacrifice their summer. Instead of lounging around all day, watching television, eating junk food, waking up whenever he feels like it, he has to take classes. Because apparently, the whole dream of graduating university in four years is unrealistic if you don’t cram in as many classes as you need each semester, and that includes summers.

Jongdae is considered an underclassman still, having just finished his first year at university. He’s nineteen and eager to try and keep his motivation up while he still has the mental capacity to do so, which means taking summer classes now so that when he’s ready to just give up, he can do so with the knowledge that he’ll at least graduate on time since he took care of courses this summer.

He’s taking two ten week long courses with his roommate, Baekhyun, hoping to get their basics out of the way so they can finally choose classes they actually want to go to in the fall. They just finished their first week of class and Baekhyun decides they deserve a treat.

Jongdae expects alcohol later that day, but the elder has other plans and decides shaved ice is perfect for the weather.

“They have the best shaved ice, it’s like, so _soft_ ,” Baekhyun gushes, walking backwards because he always likes to tempt death.

Jongdae watches him wearily, hands in his pockets. “If you say so,” he replies, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun nearly trips.

“Joohyun-sunbae works there, maybe she’ll give us a discount,” Baekhyun comments, turning around so that he’s actually watching where he’s going.

“So, we’re just going so you can flirt with her,” Minseok comments dryly, only agreeing to tag along because he _loves_ shaved ice and Baekhyun said he would treat everyone.

Jongdae snickers when Baekhyun almost trips again, looking red in the ears. “I can’t believe you tried tricking us to be your wing men, that’s pathetic,” he comments, walking past a bright looking Baekhyun to open to door to the shop.

Kokobop is fan favorite of the local university students, usually getting more business in the later months of summer when classes start up again for the fall semester. The bell rings above them and the person at the register perks up.

Jongdae has only ever been here once, at night when it was full of drunk rowdy students after a successful football game. So he just now gets to appreciate the pastel colors of the chairs and tables as well as the accent lights. It’s not overly bright like most places and Jongdae is thankful. Walking up to the counter he rolls his eyes when he sees that Bae Joohyun _is_ working today, her black hair pulled up into a pony tail and looped through the back of her white cap with the stores logo on it.

She’s talking seriously with a boy that Jongdae has never seen before, wearing the same uniform but missing his white cap to show off light brown hair that is styled way too perfectly to just be bed hair. Jongdae bites his lip, thinking the boy looks too good in the pale pink short sleeve button up. His shirt is pristine, buttoned up to the top and tucked in tightly in his khaki shorts. It doesn’t make sense at all to him for khakis to look good.

“Great, first Baekhyun now you?” Minseok questions, snapping his fingers making him twitch and getting the attention of the workers.

Jongdae blushes and refuses to meet the elder’s eyes, looking over and watching as Joohyun shoves her poor coworker towards the register, turning around and escaping to the break room. Jongdae momentarily feels bad for Baekhyun.

“Hello Minseok-sunbae,” the boy greets formally, even bowing as deep as he can without hitting the cash register.  

Jongdae perks up, looking at the elder and waiting eagerly to be introduced if they know each other.

“I told you to call me hyung,” Minseok scolds with a tiny frown, “I’m not _that_ much older than you.”

“Oh, I forgot,” the boy replies sheepishly, smiling awkwardly before noticing him and Baekhyun. “Um, are you ready to order?” he questions, going back to looking serious.

Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, automatically going off about every flavor he wants loudly while not so discreetly trying to sneak a peek towards the back where Joohyun is hiding.

“Why is your hair like that?” Minseok questions, leaning against the counter while they wait for Baekhyun’s order.

With Joohyun in hiding it’s only _Kyungsoo_ working, Jongdae notes, taking it upon himself to at least figure that much out. His name tag is nearly symmetrical with the pocket on his shirt.

“Oh, Seulgi needed a couple of people for her photography project. Joohyun noona made me help,” Kyungsoo explains, meticulously pouring the blue coconut flavoring on top of Baekhyun’s shaved ice.

“What do you want, hyung?” Kyungsoo questions, ignoring his eager smile to introduce himself making him frown.

Jongdae gives Baekhyun a tiny glare when he has the nerve to snort. He’s not any better.

“The usual,” Minseok replies, pulling out his phone when his message ringtone goes off.

Jongdae tilts his head, “You have a usual?” he questions, looking at Kyungsoo who is grabbing different flavorings in silence.

“Yes?” Minseok replies, looking up with his right brow raised. “I come here every Friday. I have a membership card.”

Jongdae blinks in surprise.

“I think you get a free cup next time you come in now,” Kyungsoo announces seriously, handing his paper cup over with two hands.

Minseok immediately perks up, smiling brightly and digging right in and walking off leaving him and Baekhyun.

“I just want cherry and pineapple,” he announces, putting on his brightest smile towards the boy who just nods his head and gets back to work. “You’re really good at pouring the flavors,” he compliments, shoving Baekhyun away when tries messing with him.

“It’s my job,” Kyungsoo replies, his tone serious and slightly confused. He doesn’t return the smile he gives him.

But he's persistent, if anything, and moves closer to watch him work, “Your hair is really nice,” he compliments some more, keeping his smile on his face even when Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to look up at him when he says thank you.

“How old are you?” he questions, ignoring Baekhyun when he makes kissy faces in his direction when Kyungsoo isn’t looking.

“Why would you want to know that?” Kyungsoo questions bluntly, his eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

Jongdae blinks back in surprise, thinking the younger boy is joking around but realizing quickly that he’s serious. He’s not playing coy, he’s just _that_ oblivious to his flirting.

“I’m hitting on you,” he replies bluntly, his smile slipping off his lips to form a tiny frown.

He flinches when Kyungsoo fumbles with his frozen ice, dropping the cup on the counter and spilling it’s contents all over the floor. Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes, his cheeks heating up at an abnormal rate to the point that he looks like he has a fever. Jongdae finds it more adorable than he should.

“What happened?” he hears Joohyun question, looking at them with concern all over her face. She flinches when Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise before turning around and rushing to the back room.

“Dude, I think you broke him,” Baekhyun whispers, reminding Jongdae that he’s still there.

“What did you say to him?” Joohyun questions sternly, looking like a mother hen ready to peck his eyes out.

“Nothing!” he defends, pouting when she gives him a tiny glare before asking what his order was. He sulks on their way over to where Minseok is sitting, busy on his phone already.

“Hyung, you missed it! Jongdae tried flirting with the worker and it backfired,” Baekhyun whispers, tugging on the elder’s arm childishly.

Minseok immediately perks up, “You were _flirting_ with Kyungsoo?” he questions, his voice raising in pitch.

Jongdae fidgets in his seat, “Was I not supposed to? He’s _cute_ ,” he mumbles, poking at his shaved ice and not even wanting it anymore. Flirting isn’t supposed to end in dramatic noises and the boy rejecting him. Jongdae doesn’t know how to deal with rejection. It’s never happened before.

“Kyungsoo isn’t someone you just flirt with. He gets flustered easily,” Minseok states sternly, giving him a tiny glare. “You probably freaked him out. Go apologize,” he adds on, stealing his shaved-ice and giving him an expectant look.

Jongdae sighs, getting up from his seat and heading back towards the front where Kyungsoo is cleaning the counter that’s stained red from the spilled cherry flavoring. Even then he still manages to look cute and he’s determined to at least get the boy’s number.

“Um, excuse me?” he calls out, wanting to laugh when Kyungsoo flinches comically, looking up at him with his eyes about to bug out of their sockets. “Hi,” he greets, keeping his smile friendly.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo replies, setting the stained wet towel down and awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest. “Did you need some napkins?”

Jongdae tries to keep the confused look off his face and nods his head, “Sure,” he mumbles, watching as the other male reaches underneath the counter and pulling out a handful and handing them over.

Jongdae takes them with an awkward smile, tugging on the collar of his shirt. “Thanks, but sorry about earlier. Well, not about the flirting, I meant that, but the freaking you out part. Sorry about that,” he apologizes, nearly dying when Kyungsoo’s face heats up again and his ears start turning red as well.

“It’s fine!” Kyungsoo replies, his voice going up in pitch. “You just, surprised me, that’s all. Cute boys generally don’t flirt with me,” he adds on.

“But _you_ are a cute boy,” he fires back, making Kyungsoo turn even redder, if at all possible.

Kyungsoo makes a noise but doesn’t run away like last time, although he looks like he wants to hide under the counter.

“It’s the hair and contacts. It’s false advertisement, sorry,” he mumbles, shrugging and looking anywhere but his face.

“Wearing contacts doesn’t automatically make you cute,” he defends, shaking his head and wanting to comfort the poor boy when he looks ready to drop to the floor, even inching in on himself.

He flinches when a pen gets slammed down on the counter, Joohyun appearing out of nowhere scaring them both. She gives him a plain look and then snatches a napkin from underneath the counter.

“Just give him your number and he’ll text you,” she informs him, making Kyungsoo look even more flustered and whispering a harsh _noona_ at her.

Jongdae beams, grabbing the pen and writing down his number and name along with a smiley face and handing it to her. Joohyun reads over it before reaching over and stuffing it in Kyungsoo’s pocket, the boy looking about as red as the cherry flavoring at this point.

“I’m going to go hide in the break room,” Kyungsoo rushes out, giving him a tiny smile and wave before rushing off.

Jongdae smiles, using one of the napkins in his hand and writing down another number and handing it to Joohyun who takes it with a confused frown.

“Just put Baekhyun out of his misery for all our sake,” he comments, leaving with a smile and a bounce in his step.

When he gets back to the table he reaches over for his halfway melted shaved ice and starts digging in.

“So, did you get his number?” Baekhyun questions, pausing what he’s doing on his phone and looking at him curiously.

Jongdae shakes his head, “No, but he has mine. I gave Joohyun yours by the way, so if she texts you, you owe me,” he replies, ignoring Baekhyun’s choking and getting his phone out of his pocket when he feels it vibrate, smiling when he sees a message from an unknown number.

“Make sure to ask if he’ll give you a discount,” Minseok comments, rolling his eyes when his comment falls on deaf ears, Jongdae already busy typing out a long message that probably involves too many smiley face emojis. Figures.

 


End file.
